U.S. Army
The United States Army '''or '''U.S. Army is the land warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. It was founded on 3rd June 1784 by the Congress of the Confederation, to replace the disbanded Continental Army which fought in the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783).Library of Congress, Journals of the Continental Congress, Volume 27 The U.S. Army dates its institutional inception from the origin of that armed force in 1775. an excerpt from Robert Wright, The Continental Army The army has appeared or been referenced in numerous James Bond adventures since its introduction into the series in Ian Fleming's 1959 novel Goldfinger and often appears as an ally of 007 via his contacts in the American CIA. Appearances ''Goldfinger'' (novel/film) In the 1959 novel Goldfinger, approximately sixty thousand (approximately twenty thousand of which are combat troops) military personnel are quartered at Fort Knox. They are listed as consisting of the Spearhead of the Third Armoured Division, the 6th Armoured Cavalry Regiment, the 15th Armour Group, the 160th Engineer Group and approximately half a division from all units of the United States Army currently going through the Armoured Replacement Training Centre and Military Human Research Unit No. 1. There is also "a considerable body of men associated with Continental Armoured Command Board No. 2, the Army Maintenance Board and various activities connected with the Armoured Centre." In both the novel and film versions of Goldfinger, Auric Goldfinger intends to kill of the inhabitants of Fort Knox as part of his plan to break into the depository. In the novel, he plans to introduce poison into the water supply, whilst opting to spray airborne nerve gas in the film adaptation. Whilst in captivity, Bond manages to smuggle out a message warning of the attack and in both versions the villain's plan is thwarted by the U.S. Army. ''Moonraker (film) Among the military personnel found in the situation room are also U.S. Army officers. Licence to Kill (film) Colonel Heller used to serve with the 'green berets', the U.S. Army Special Forces before starting to work for Franz Sanchez. Also, Pam Bouvier used to be a pilot with the U.S. Army. Die Another Day (film) The second half of the movie is partly set in the U.S. command bunker in South Korea, where a lot of U.S. army personnel, lead by General Chandler, can be seen. 007 Legends The 2012 video-game ''007 Legends re-imagines the plot of Goldfinger for its opening missions. As with its literary and cinematic counterparts, Auric Goldfinger attempts to break into Fort Knox, but is confronted by the Felix Leiter (Demetri Goritsas) and the United States Army. During a prolonged firefight, 007, Leiter and the Army battle Goldfinger's men and push towards an atomic bomb planted inside the depository. Equipment Weapons *American M1928 Thompson *American M1928A1 Thompson *British Sterling SMG *American M14 Rifle *American M1 Carbine *American M1 Garand *American Browning M2 *American Colt M16A2 *American Colt XM177 Commando *Belgian M249 SAW Paratrooper Vehicles *American AM General HMMWV M1025 *American M48A3 Patton tank *American Ford F-100 pick-up *American Willys M38 *American Ford Falcon Military Police car *British Bedford QLD truck *American Dodge M43 ambulance *American M59 Armored Personnel Carrier *American International Harvester Loadstar truck *American Willys MB 'Jeep' *American Chevrolet Task-Force truck *American Ford Customline Country Sedan staff car *American Chevrolet Task-Force Apache 31 Stepside truck Helicopters *American Boeing Chinook HC2 References Category:Organizations Category:Military Forces